clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsaber Lost
| Previous Release = "The Deserter" | Next Release = "The Mandalore Plot" | Previous Chronological = "The Deserter" | Next Chronological = "The Mandalore Plot" }} "Lightsaber Lost" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It was released on January 22, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Anakin and Ahsoka are in the slums of Coruscant searching for Car Affa, an arms dealer selling to the Separatists. They arrive at a bar where Affa is hiding, and Anakin instructs Ahsoka to wait outside while he apprehends the fugitive. When the patrons storm out of the bar, Ahsoka is jostled by the crowd and her lightsaber gets stolen. She chases the thief, but loses him in the crowd. Unwilling to inform Anakin about her loss, she heads to the Archives in the Jedi Temple, where she meets Tera Sinube, a Jedi Master with specialized knowledge about Coruscant's criminal underworld. Sinube finds Ahsoka's thief in the database, a Patrolian named Bannamu, and they set off together to apprehend him. Back in the slum district, they are directed to Bannamu's hideout—the Spider Arms Hostel. Ahsoka eventually locates Bannamu, and learns that he has sold her lightsaber to an assassin called Nack Movers. Thus, she and Sinube hurry to the apartment owned by Movers' girlfriend, only to find that the lock has been cut open, and Movers has been killed. The two Jedi soon see a frightened female called Ione Marcy hiding in the apartment, who asks if the men who killed Movers have gone. Ahsoka goes to search the bedroom, where she gets attacked by Cassie Cryar, wielding Ahsoka's lightsaber. Upon learning that Ahsoka is a Jedi, Cassie jumps through the window and runs away along the city's rooftops. Ahsoka chases after her and contacts Sinube, informing him about the development. Due to the fact that Ahsoka's attacker was a female was inconsistent with Ione's info that men had broken into the apartment, and coupled with sensing something more than just shock in her, Sinube deduces that Ione was involved in the crime. He subtly attaches a tracking device to her and summons police droid (Coruscant police model)s, but Ione escapes in an airspeeder. Meanwhile, Ahsoka is closing on Cassie on the top of a high building, when Cassie jumps and lands in Ione's passing speeder. Sinube picks up Ahsoka in another speeder, and they follow the tracking device to a train station. Police droids apprehend Ione, but Cassie manages to dash off onto the top of a departing train. Ahsoka runs after her and they ultimately enter a wagon, where Cassie takes a Twi'lek mother and child as hostages, still with Ahsoka's lightsaber in hand. When the train arrives at the next station, Cassie attempts to run away again, but Sinube, having gotten to the station first, intercepts her and disarms her. Later, as Sinube suggests that Ahsoka should share the lesson she has learned, she heads to the Jedi Temple, and tells younglings how they should never lose their lightsabers. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Bounty Hunter #2 * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Gregory Baldwin as Tera Sinube / Police Droid / Aqualish * Meredith Salenger as Ione Marcy * James Arnold Taylor as Bounty Hunter #1 / Bannamu / Hotel Attendant * Flo DiRe as Jocasta Nu * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Jaime King as Cassie Cryar / Muk Muk Monkey Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Giancarlo Volpe Written by * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Tera Sinube *Ahsoka Tano *Unidentified Youngling twins *Cassie Cryar *Bannamu *Anakin Skywalker *Ione Marcy *Nack Movers *Jocasta Nu Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple **Coruscant Underworld Category:Episodes Category:Season 2